Melmënya Ten Voro Mon Amour Pour Toujours
by Amyotic
Summary: Une histoire originale, qui se déroulera dans le mystère et le dramme, à travers des rêves fais par l'auteur, FaramirOC LegolasOC et p-ê BoromirOC !


**_Melmënya ten voro (Mon amour pour toujours)_**

_Salut à tous ! Suite à un rêve que j'ai fais dans la nuit du 25 juillet-26 juillet 2004, j'ai voulu le retranscrire en le trouvant « original ». A vous de me le dire après l'avoir lu dans une review ! Ceci n'est pas l'histoire d'une fille qui se joint à la Communauté !_

**Rating :** _NC-17 !!!_

**Persos :** _Legolas/ Nën-Rauk_

_Nën-Raukö, une jeune elfe de 2500 ans aux yeux verts, lia ses cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets miels avec un ruban gris de soie. Elle revêtit un pantalon de cuir et une fine blouse blanche de lin qu'elle superposa au-dessus d'une cote de mithril. Elle s'arma de deux dagues qu'elle fixa à sa ceinture, un carquois rempli de flèches dans son dos, un poignard dans sa botte, une épée baptisée ÄclÅtÄînÅ qui veut dire « gloire bénie » s'enfonça directement dans son fourreau et pour terminer, elle prit en main son arc à flèche._

_Elle caparaçonna une cape au dessus de ses vêtements et souleva la mince pièce de toile qui la séparait du balconnet. Elle se reposa quelques instants sur une chaise exposée au soleil avant de se relever pour aller dans la cour de Dol Amroth où l'attendaient les membres de la communauté de l'Anneau. Celle-ci, s'étant faite attaquée nombre de fois, avait pris la précaution de rajouter quatre membres, Faramir fils de Denethor, Haldir fils d'Haldad, Elrond Peredhel fils d'Ëarendil et elle-même ; Nën-Raukö»› descendante du Roi Thingol._

_- Aaaah... Enfin vous voilà ! Soupira Gandalf._

_- Très bien, nous partons immédiatement. Namarië ! Ordonna Aragorn._

_- Mais.... Je dois aller chercher mon cheval ! Répondit Nën-Raukö»›._

_- Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous d'aller le chercher ! Répliqua Aragorn._

_Nën-Raukö se dépêcha et entra en trombe dans l'écurie sous le regard ahuri de ses occupants. Un hennissement joyeux suivit. Nën-Raukö détacha le mors du piquet et le mit doucement dans la gueule de l'étalon. Celui-ci était d'une couleur mordorée et possédait une crinière soyeuse blonde. Il fut tout heureux de remarquer que sa maîtresse l'emmenait loin de cette étable et fit une ruade en y mettant beaucoup de dynamisme, c'est-à-dire très peu comparé à la vraie pile d'énergie qui sommeillait en lui._

_- Ilya moica Helevorn. (Tout doux Helevorn) Murmura-t-elle_

_Elle grimpa sur son dos gracieusement offert et le talonna._

_- Enta, na ratta (Là-bas, vers la cours.) Lui dit-t-elle_

_Le cheval se mit directement au galop et se dirigea vers la cours. La troupe démarra et le silence se fit._

_- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Nën-Raukö»›, brisant le silence, ce qui en soulagea plus d'un._

_- Nous irons d'abord vers Fangorn en passant par les Montagnes Blanches. Lui répondit Gandalf_

_- Mais... Qu'allons-nous y faire ?_

_- Lorsque nous arriverons dans ce coin, il fera nuit, et il vaudra mieux la passer là !déclara Aragorn._

_- Dans ce cas, il faudra faire des tours de garde. Remarqua Boromir_

_- Je prendrais le troisième tour ! déclara Legolas._

_- Oui, mais vous ferez des tours de combien de temps ? questionna Nën-Rauk_

_- De deux heures environ._

_La compagnie continua sa route en longeant le cours de Cirith et Gimli, ne pouvant plus tenir convenablement sur son cheval déclara :_

_- Arrêtons nous une dizaine de minutes ! Mon cheval n'a plus de souffle !_

_- Ne devriez-vous pas faire un régime Maître Nain ? ironisa Faramir_

_- Humpf... Moi je ne suis pas une taille d'elfe !_

_- Normal, si vous êtes un nain, mais cependant il est vrai que votre cheval tiendra mieux avec du poids en moins ! Répliqua Legolas_

_- Comment cela ? demanda Gimli_

_- Vous verrez...répondit Elrond._

_Chacun alla se reposer, laissant l'occasion aux chevaux de boire un grand coup. Nën-Raukö se dirigea vers un arbre et y colla son front. Faramir la suivit et déposa une main sur son épaule._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il_

_- Rien ! déclara avec un joli sourire Nën-Raukö._

_Faramir le lui rendit et la regarda intensément dans les yeux jusqu'au moment où Legolas les interrompit en annonçant de sa voix chantante qu'il fallait faire demi-tour car de très grosse troupe d'orcs montaient la garde à l'entrée des Montagnes Blanches._

_Pour éviter des pertes, nous irons droit sur Minas Tirith et nous contournerons ces montagnes! assura Elrond._

_- Irch ana neldë caïnen ho marinde ! (Orcs à trois dizaines d'arbres !)Prévint Legolas._

_- Cimimë ! (Prenez garde !) ordonna Aragorn_

_En effet, une troupe d'orcs se ramena droit sur eux, et les bombarda de flèches. Chacun se défendit comme il put, mais tout régnait à la confusion. Legolas, un archer très efficace, attaquait la troupe mais en étant protégé par ses compagnons à l'épée. La bataille faisait rage, Faramir était entouré d'une dizaine d'orcs et semblait s'en sortir parfaitement._

_Mais seulement, lorsqu'une lame aiguisée s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule et qu'il tomba par terre, Nën-Raukö se dirigea vers l'orc qui voulait l'achever et lui trancha la tête. Elle assurait la défense temporaire de Faramir, le temps qu'il se relève. Lorsqu'il le fit, Nën-Raukö détourna son attention en baissant les gardes vers lui et se prit un coup dans le ventre._

_Elle se battit alors avec une rage inexprimable et pestait contre ces immondes créatures qui lui avaient fait cette blessure. Boromir hurla en fonça droit sur le reste de la troupe et son épée fendit l'air aussi bien qu'elle le put, tranchant çà et là des oreilles et des têtes._

_Plus aucun orc n'était vivant. Tous avaient été décimés et les membres de la Communauté regardèrent leurs blessures, graves chez Nën-Raukö»› et Faramir. Ce dernier s'évanouit parce qu'il avait laissé ses dernières forces dans de vaines tentatives de défense._

_- Nangwë ! (Victoire !) hurlèrent les survivants._

_Des sourires de joie peignirent leurs visages encore salis par le sang qui giclait abondamment de leurs blessures._

_Elrond se rapprocha à grands pas de Faramir et observa sa blessure._

_- Elle est profonde, quelque peu grave, mais il s'en sortira très facilement ! Expliqua-t-il._

_- Mais nous n'avons guère de choses pour le secourir ! Objecta Aragorn._

_- De l'Athelas, Aragorn... N'oubliez jamais cette plante ! railla Gandalf._

_- Mais aidez-le ! Ne voyez-vous pas que Faramir souffre ?! Se plaignit Boromir, grandement inquiet pour son frère..._

_Aragorn soupira et se dirigea droit sur un bosquet qui gisait là, dans l'espoir de trouver sa plante médicinale. Il fouilla consciencieusement le sylve et avec un grand sourire, trouva de l'Athelas._

_Il arracha avec humeur la graminacée, replaça correctement les feuilles et couru vers Elrond qui l'attendait patiemment._

_- Je l'ai trouvé ! dit-il en tendant la plante._

_Elrond la prit tout en le remerciant, et entreprit de soigner son blessé. Il retira sa cote de Mithril et son battle-dress avant de poser délicatement l'Athelas sur son épaule meurtrie. Faramir eut un sursaut nerveux lorsque sa peau rentra en contact avec le végétal._

_Son guérisseur le rassura en lui imposant une main sur son torse. Une grimace de douleur lui échappa et vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres bleuies par la température ambiante._

_- Il n'est pas totalement guérit, mais la plus grande partie est faite. Je ne puis faire autre chose pour lui. Il faudrait l'emmener à Minas !_

_- Je viendrais avec vous alors ! Décidza rapidement Boromir_

_- Non Boromir, vous faites parti de la Communauté maintenant, vous ne pouvez la quitter, vous avez prêté serment!_

_- Moi alors, je n'étais pas dans la communauté avant de faire de l'incruste... lâcha Nën-Rauk_

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi !_

_Nën-Raukö fit un signe d'au revoir à la Compagnie et talonna impétueusement Helevorn. Celui-ci hénnit de douleur mais se retint de le faire trop montrer. Le cheval parti au galop, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre celui d'Elrond..._

_Une longue cavalcade dans les plaines débute..._

**A suivre....**

_Reuh ! Alors cette fois, on ne peut pas me dire qu'il n'est pas long ! J'espère que vous aimerez, mais ceci ne sera pas l'histoire d'une demi-elfe qui s'intègre à la communauté, enfin peut-être que si, mais partiellement et temporairement! Reviewez Now !_

Bisouuss !!

**Cheyna**


End file.
